


lovebites (nsfw fanart)

by w0lftails (bluebear)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: (hickeys), Fanart, M/M, TK in that dang yellow hoodie, and I just wanted to draw him in the hoodie, but tbqh TK is baby, this is basically a soft lil pinup of TK in a sweatshirt and boxer briefs, with some... little.... souvenirs from Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/pseuds/w0lftails
Summary: Fanart: A sleepy loved-up TK in his yellow hoodie and briefs.Lightly NSFW, there is nothing explicit but it's kind of... sensual? Haha.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	lovebites (nsfw fanart)

TK is such a comfy boy! I noticed that outside of his firefighting attire (which is good in its own way, don't get me wrong), he has the best hoodie collection ever.

When he's not dressed for work or going out, he's usually in soft tees and sweatshirts and joggers. He looks so cozy and relaxed, and something about that makes him hard to resist; Carlos loves the contrast of his smooth firm muscles with the soft cotton of his briefs and thick yellow cloth of his sweatshirt, savors the brush of fabric against his cheek or forehead or chin or jaw when he sets his mouth to TK's warm skin and lovingly works mottles of red and purple to the surface. 

He likes to leave lovebites in places where really only TK will see them; TK likes the reminders of Carlos' lips and teeth, and Carlos likes that TK likes them. (And it doesn't hurt how good he makes them look.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoodie and hickeys - a classic combo! Is he taking the hoodie off? Putting it on? You decide! ;)
> 
> Boy howdy it's hard to draw these 911 boys' stupid faces! They're just so pretty!! It hurts us.
> 
> Hopefully I didn't do too badly! I redrew his whole face like eight times, lmao.
> 
> (Don't mind the signature -- it's just my tumblr handle instead of this one.)
> 
> Enjoy! And have a lovely day!


End file.
